


【帕梅】贪欢

by Crissi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crissi/pseuds/Crissi
Summary: 帕文在3-4输给法国的那个晚上睡不着，然后他决定下去走走。





	【帕梅】贪欢

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【帕梅】贪欢](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/397161) by Crissi. 



贪欢（车）

“你知道我多久多久之前就想这么做了么——”

帕文修长的手慢慢贴到了梅西的背后，他抱着梅西，为了不让梅西感到难受而用手护住了他的后背。他伏在梅西身上，感受着两个人的肌肤相贴，几近赤裸。两个人身上的衣物都被脱下，球裤不知所踪，只有梅西身上松松垮垮地还穿着帕文的那件印着22号的球衣。梅西抬起手，抚摸过帕文的眉眼，帕文长而浓密的睫毛在梅西的手掌下颤抖宛如蝶翼扇动。他有一双好看的眼睛，梅西想。他抬头轻吻了帕文的嘴角，然后他安稳地躺下来。大巴的最后一排位子是有一点狭小，但是这不妨碍两个人的运动。

两个人激动的喘息，火热的欲望贴在一起，他们对视着，这个姿势可以清楚地看进对方的眼睛。梅西用手掌心感受着帕文鼻尖的锐度，他灼热的呼吸洒在梅西的掌缘。帕文则是伸出了另一只手绕到梅西的脖子后面去抚摸他的头发，像是在爱抚又像是在固定住梅西的头部防止他乱动。然后帕文低下头吻住了梅西，深刻地，渴望地，像他一直想做的那样，狠狠地吻住了梅西，不留一丝一毫，不保留一点空档。

“——从我见到你的第一眼开始。莱奥，我想这么做，从我见到你的第一眼开始。”

帕文的这个吻过于用力，他放开了气喘吁吁的梅西，在他的耳边说着他问题的答案。梅西被他圈在怀里，这个深吻让他感到有些窒息，他喘着粗气，却硬要调笑帕文说：

“哈，小男孩，第一次见到我的时候？———那可是很长一段时间了。我都不记得你了。”

“你不记得我了？”

帕文轻笑了一下，他的手指慢慢地抚摸过梅西的小腹，触摸着上面触感舒适的肌肉还有深刻的人鱼线。

“你居然不记得我了？嗯？”

“我见过那么多——”

梅西的有心调笑他的话没有说完，帕文再一次用一个吻堵住了他的声音。他捧着梅西的脸开始极其色情的吻他的嘴唇，就像是在品尝他唇齿的味道。这个吻下流极了，梅西想，他的男孩可不是好宝宝。帕文的睫毛的颤抖着扫过梅西的的脸颊，梅西轻轻侧了一下头。

吻渐渐变得缱绻，从深吻一点点变成贴面吻。

帕文俯下身去亲吻梅西线条极美的腰侧，梅西躺在最后一排连起来的长座位上，帕文从他的两腿间挤进，双手撑在他的两侧伏在他的上方，这一张窄窄的座椅让两个人给占满了位子。他修长的手指从顺着骨肉匀停的小腿游走到腿间，他似乎对梅西的肌肉线条颇感兴趣，恋恋地不肯放手。梅西发出两声几不可闻的鼻音呻吟了一下。帕文埋首在他腰腹上，除了眼前白皙温热的肌肤，其他一律抛之脑后。 帕文吻着梅西的马甲线，伸手慢慢地勾勒描绘着他线条深刻的人鱼线。天知道他想这么做多久了。

“你太过于好看了，莱奥。”帕文的吻一路向上，然后停在他左侧的耳畔处和他呢喃，“我看到你的每一次都想吻你。”

“淘气的男孩……”

梅西喘息着说，但是他接下来的话都被帕文堵到了喉咙里。他只好微微扬起头来和这个看起来欲求不满的男孩子认真地接吻，满足他一直求而不得的愿望。

“那你感觉……怎么样？”

梅西的胸膛起伏，他眨着眼睛问他。这个吻以后两个人都气息不稳，喘的厉害，这给他们之间的夜色更加添上了火热的气息。

“棒极了……莱奥……这感觉棒极了。”

帕文亲吻着他的耳侧喘息着说。然后他又急不可耐地吻上了他，梅西轻轻搂住他的脖子和他接吻，而帕文的手却越来越不安分。

“啧，所以你每次看到我的时候都在想什么？嗯？”梅西眨着眼睛笑问他，帕文没有说话，他的手顺着梅西线条漂亮的背脊向下移动。

我总是在想，你这该死的裤子就应该被脱下来。你为什么不像伊万一样和别人去交换球衣呢？

他吻住了梅西，少年人对吻有着近乎病态的渴求，像是要补上之前失去的十二年一样。梅西乐于满足他，抬起头来和他接吻，事实上也是他挣脱不开少年人的禁锢，位置就这么大，帕文完全把他抱在了怀里。

扩张做得不容易，两个人都有些着等不及，帕文不想伤到梅西，只能耐着性子慢慢地把手指从一根加到两根，两根加到三根。第三根手指堪堪放下的时候梅西呻吟了一下，他扭动了一下脖颈，一只手遮住了眼睛。

可能是这个动作刺激到了青年，或者是他一直的忍耐到了尽头，他还是不敢贸贸然地挺进，只是难耐地蹭着梅西询问他可不可以。

“进来吧……”

梅西用压抑着喘息和呻吟的声音回答他，帕文的兴奋让他的心跳变得紊乱，年轻人的热情几乎让他无从招架。

灼热的性器被后穴咬住的时候，梅西闷哼了一下，压下了喉咙里面的呻吟。这还是有点痛的，两个人都未免有些着急了。他伸手推了推伏在他身上的青年人，换来的却是帕文的吻。他被迫仰起头来和他交换这个带着浓烈情欲的吻，帕文用一只手抚上了他的颈侧好让他舒服一些。梅西感觉有些缺氧，帕文放开他以后他大口呼吸着空气，这个动作带起了他后穴的收缩，这让帕文尝到了甜头。紧致湿热的内壁推拒着他的性器，反而激起了快感。身后的酸胀让梅西微微推拒着帕文，难耐地哼出了声音。但是青年人怎么会就这么放过他，他扶着梅西的腰侧缓慢而坚定地进入。

有了刚刚的适应以后这倒是好一些，梅西只觉得埋入他体内的东西高热，带来一种饱胀感。他被情欲笼罩的眼睛看着帕文，帕文显然也不好受，细密的汗布在他的额头上，还有他挺拔的鼻尖上。梅西见状轻轻笑了起来，他伸手拉下自己身上的青年人，主动给了他一个吻。帕文显然是没想到梅西的举动，他感到有些意外，梅西愉悦地为自己的举动得到的效果笑了起来。但是笑声很快卡在了他的喉咙里，帕文有意报复他，一个沉腰挺进，灼热的性器破开了紧致的内里，一下子把梅西原来得意的笑声卡在了喉咙里，换来他一声带着尾音的呻吟。

这个进程对于梅西来说有点超过了，这一下带来的刺激让他的后穴不断收缩着，像是要驱赶入侵者。帕文伸手抚摸过了他腿上流畅的肌肉线条，压着他不断扭动想要合起的双腿，一路从膝弯细嫩的软肉摸到大腿根部，指尖抵着湿润穴口抚弄，间或重重地几下按压。

梅西颤栗着放松下来，他的后穴在帕文的刺激下磨蹭着吞进了大半。他又把自己的手臂放在了眼睛上，仰着头，纤长脖颈暴露在空气里，帕文凑上去含住那块凸起的软骨轻轻撕咬，这带来了梅西更加深刻的颤抖，他偶尔泄露出了一两声声线颤抖的呻吟，帕文凑上前去温柔地吻着他，听着他的喘息和带着尾音的颤抖呻吟。

他低下头，用鼻尖亲昵地蹭着梅西，吻着他的眉眼。他的手轻轻地覆上梅西因为刺激而收拢的手，缓慢而不容置疑地打开，这期间他感受到梅西的手腕都在微微抖动，因为他的动作。但是帕文没有停下，而是把自己的手与打开的手合在一起，然后紧紧地纠缠在一起，五指相扣。

“你……嗯……在……干什么？”

梅西喘息着问他，除了本身的刺激以外他并没有抗拒帕文对他的动作，只是有些好奇。

“我觉得你的手很好看，”帕文扣着他的手放在唇边吻到，“我一直想这么做，拉着你的手。”

梅西轻笑了起来，他打量着两个人扣住的双手，青年人掌心的温度要比他高，这让梅西感觉自己像是在手心里拿了个小火炉一样。而帕文趁着把梅西的注意力分散到他手上的这一时刻猛地沉腰，一个挺近，彻底把自己的性器送入了梅西体内。这让梅西被刺激地短暂地惊呼出声，与帕文五指相扣的手猛地收紧。但是随即他马上咳嗽了起来，原来他把自己给呛到了。帕文被梅西的动作可爱到了，低低地笑了起来。梅西怪嗔地瞪了他一眼，他本来以为自己不能够再被深入了，帕文的这一下破开了他的内里，这让梅西一下子 接受不了这么大的刺激。

帕文本来还忍耐地好好地，想着等梅西适应了一些再动。但是梅西怪嗔他的那一眼是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，直接摧毁了他的防线。梅西因为不停地咳嗽，眼角渗出了一点生理性的泪水，他揉了揉眼睛，眼角带着微红。梅西看帕文的时候自己没有发觉，但是这两分怒气三分娇嗔四分风情还有一份勾引，让帕文直接放弃了再等一会儿的念头。

他抓起梅西白皙的脚腕，微微拉过他的左腿好让他不要被后座的靠背摩擦到，下一刻他急不可耐地动起来，肆虐的性器在湿热甬道里来回抽插，粗大顶端一次又一次破开更深更紧的内里，把颤抖的内壁研磨到足够缠人。 

梅西一下子没想到他会这么快动起来，青年人的大开大合的操干一下子给了他太多的刺激。梅西本来以为他好歹会等一下，现在倒好，自己一口气还没顺下去，帕文就这么拉着他的脚踝干了起来。果然不是个好男孩，梅西想着。他的另一只手被从自己的眼睛上拿开，然后顺着帕文给他的牵引攀附上了他的脖子。

梅西无力推拒，帕文整个人撞进他的腿间，无论怎么收紧后穴，都没办法把这个深夜乱来的人驱赶出去，反而像是一种隐秘的配合，让帕文可以贯入得更深。

一开始的酸胀感在帕文滑过一点的时候被消除，快感随着青年人的大力撞击一下子顺着脊背逆流而上。梅西不可抑制地呻吟了一声，他收紧了后穴，原本松松搭在帕文脖子上的手骤然收紧。帕文知道自己找对了地方，那么他就没有打算放过自己身下的年长者。他亲吻了梅西的耳畔，在他耳边低低地笑道：

“想过会有这么一天吗？嗯？”

“啊哈……轻……克里斯……轻点……”

年长者被逼得呻吟出声，他感到了年轻人的不怀好意，带着颤抖的尾音的呻吟断断续续地请求着帕文的放过。帕文勾了勾嘴角，下身的动作不停，调整了角度撞击着梅西的前列腺。随之汹涌而来的快感敲击着他的所有感官，合不上的双腿在后座上难熬地绷紧，被帕文五指相扣的手指紧紧地合拢。他的这只手刚刚被帕文五指张开压在自己的耳畔，他自己现在却因为强烈的刺激而紧紧地收拢扣劳了帕文修长的手。

“嗯……克里斯……克里斯……啊……轻……轻点……拜托了……啊……慢……慢一点……”

梅西断断续续地和他说话，而帕在他体内的撞击密集而猛烈，不给他一丝一毫喘息的机会，前列腺所带来的快感直接地刺激到了前面挺立的性器。梅西大口喘息着，快感堆积起来，偏偏这个时候帕文俯下身来再次向他索吻，封住了年长者的呻吟。这让梅西在一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，窒息的感觉袭击了他，他想要伸手推拒一下帕文的动作，却发现自己一只手被帕文按在耳侧，另一只手被帕文扶着手臂勾在了他自己 的后颈上，青年人打得一手好算盘，梅西现在是进也不是退也不是。他不能用力，一用力只能更加地把帕文压向自己，让两个人之间的吻更加致密深刻，但他也不能不用力，前端的快感越来越强烈，过大的刺激让他心跳加速，需要更多的氧气，偏偏这个小子吻住了他的嘴。这个进退两难的崩溃感逼出了梅西眼角生理性的泪水。他想骂人，但是被堵住的嘴中除了发出模糊不清的呻吟和抓紧自己可以呼吸到的每一口空气，他还没空来做别的事情。

帕文依然没有减慢自己的速度，他的性器在高热紧致的内里进退，每一次入侵都会让那些热情却又像是有些不知所错的软肉围上来，挤压着他的性器，给他带来快感。在梅西需要氧气的时候接吻是他故意的，内里开始有些不规则的收缩让他意识到梅西在被长时间的前列腺刺激以后要经历高潮了。所以他俯下身去吻年长者，看着年长者有些慌乱但是无可奈何的样子让帕文感到异常满足，梅西的吻急躁而火热，带着一点点讨好和渴求，希望他能够快点放过他，好让他汲取空气。

帕文感受到了这个小把戏，他笑了笑，再次用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭梅西，在梅西以为他要放过他的时候变本加厉地和他深吻，仿佛要把他拆之入腹。他看见了梅西湿润的眼角，带着动情的红色。

帕文放下了原本在梅西另一边扶着他的手打上自己后颈的手，现在不用他帮忙梅西的手也牢牢地搭在了他的脖子上好在汹涌的快感中寻求一个支点，他们两个紧密地贴在一起，动情地接吻。他的手向下游走，抚摸过因为激烈的性事而出薄汗的腰侧，还有那些线条美好的人鱼线。他触碰了梅西因为刺激而高高挺立的前端，他专注者和梅西的接吻和在他体内的冲撞，所以只是轻巧的挑逗了一下。接着他明显感觉到了后穴因为他的动作而猛地收紧，帕文被夹得闷哼一声，自作自受，梅西想，谁叫你弄我的。

但是他很快没有这个力气想了，缺氧的感觉袭击了他的大脑，这放大了身体上的感官，帕文的动作更凶狠了，梅西被快感袭击的几乎无所适从。几乎每一次冲击都狠狠干在他最内的那道入口上，快感迅速累积，他的身体痉挛着分泌出滑腻的体液。他的每一次撞击都能做到更深一点，更重一点，柔软的肠肉被一层一层迅速地推开，在他停留时又立刻绞上入侵的硬物。火热湿滑的甬道一刻不停的颤抖着收缩。他收缩着自己的后穴，感受着青年人在自己体内的进出。他们的嘴角流下一些来不及吞咽的液体，他们也分不是谁的，有对方的也有自己的。

快感需要一个宣泄口，梅西有些难耐地扭动着他的腰肢，双腿早已经缠绕上了帕文劲实有力的腰，随着他的撞击而前后摇晃。前列腺对于前端的刺激过于直接了，再加上帕文的挑逗，高潮很快来临。那一刻来临的时候梅西短促地呜咽了一声，他所有的声音都被堵在了帕文纠缠着他的吻里面，所以他只是从喉咙里面发出了呜咽。他的后穴无规律地猛然紧缩着，死死地绞住了体内进出的性器，几乎叫帕文有一些难以动弹。梅西的手抓着浮木似的扣住帕文的手，被缺氧和高潮的快感逼出了生理性的泪水，顺着他的眼角滑落。

帕文终于放过了他，梅西被解放出来以后猛然大口大口地喘息，他觉得眼前一阵发黑。年轻人怜惜地亲吻着他流出生理性泪水的眼角，微微撩过他有些汗湿的头发摁下一个吻。帕文这个时候没有动，放过了梅西，享受着他的后穴因为高潮以后有规律且敏感的收缩。

这一下让梅西觉得餍足，他喘过气以后慵懒地眯着眼睛躺在座椅上，有一些沙哑的嗓子轻轻对着帕文调笑：

“我就知道……嗯哼……你不是个好男孩……”

“嗯？我不是吗？”

帕文笑着看着他被情欲晕染开来的眉眼，梅西别过头去气气地不肯理他，帕文俯下身轻柔地吻着他的嘴角，梅西没有拒绝他，微微抬起一只手描绘着帕文的眉眼。

“你的眼睛……可真好看啊。”

“嗯。“

他对梅西对他的赞叹应了一声。然后帕文垂眸拉起梅西已经有些松开的手，这下他握紧了梅西的手和他五指相扣，然后放在嘴边亲吻，说道：

“你喜欢我的眼睛，我也是，因为我的眼里有你 。”

梅西看着帕文，他也许是因为年轻人的告白而有点害羞地侧过脸去。这个臭小子，梅西想。帕文有些好笑地捧过他的脸，吻了吻他。

他吻过梅西的脖颈，从他的锁骨一路慢慢向上，温柔而动情，他在梅西的耳畔亲吻，用低哑的声音缓缓地对梅西说：

“我喜欢你的时候，是一见钟情。那个时候我在踢球，踢完一场比赛，我完成了一个帽子戏法。然后我听见有人对我说：‘嘿！你可真棒！简直梅西极了！’那个时候我还不知道你，只觉得梅西极了这个形容词很有趣。然后我把你放在了心上。我回去看了你的视频。从此再没有拿下来过。”

他炙热的呼吸拂过梅西的耳畔，这惹得梅西有点痒痒的。他伸了伸脖子，轻轻哼了两下。帕文轻笑了起来：

“你是我少年时候的欢喜。我这才明白，喜欢一个人后，眼角眉梢都是你，四面八方都是你，上天入地都是你，成也是你，败也是你。”

梅西雪白的脖子已经染上了动情的粉红色，这个阿根廷的救世主有点迷离而认真地倾听着一个少年对自己最深刻的仰慕和最隐秘的欢喜。他也许听进去了，又或许是激烈的性事让他有些涣散。但这都没关系，他搂在帕文脖子上的手轻轻收紧， 把他按下来和他交换了一个吻，帕文从善如流。这个吻绝对是温柔的，带着情深义重，带着缱绻的爱恋，和欢喜。

“每次我踢进对方三个球，完成帽子戏法的时候，就会有人夸我，还会有人问我我觉得我最像谁。夸赞听多了也就习惯了，但是我最喜欢他们问我我踢得像谁。这个问题我被从小问到大，而我的答案从来没有改过。我可是喜欢极了你，次次的回答都是最像你。”

“调皮的……男孩。”梅西模糊地这么对帕文说了一句，引得帕文笑了出来，又去追逐他湿润的唇。

“你以为你是他的唯一啊，不是这样的，莱奥，不是。”帕文用了一种不大不小的声音说，“你曾经可以为他做的一切，他都可以为姆巴佩做。这是他自己说的。”

梅西沉默了，他没有说话，但是帕文可以感觉到他的悲伤。帕文把自己的手伸过去，环绕过他的腰，梅西叹了口气，调整了个姿势靠了上去。

然后他们安静了一会儿，帕文又开始动起来，梅西按住了他的手，有点慌张地问：

"你干什么？！“

“当然是把这场事情做完了。”

帕文挑挑眉说道，梅西看起来还想说什么，但是他在此吻住了梅西，把他想说的话和呻吟全都堵在了嘴里。

刚刚高潮过的内里过于敏感，只要稍稍的抽动就可以带起强烈的收缩。梅西被磨得受不了，如果说之前的是激烈的话，现在就是在欺负他了。

“慢点……啊……求你了……克里斯……拜托了……啊……轻……轻点儿……我受不……嗯啊……我受不了了……啊……”

这个吻结束以后梅西已经颤抖地不行，他的眼角又有泪水冒了出来。假的，梅西想，都是假的。这个小子上一秒还在和他告白，下一秒就可以这么折腾自己。

为了让自己好受一些，梅西再次把腿环绕上了帕文的腰，磨蹭起了帕文耸动的腰胯。是没什么用，梅西的话更像是火上浇油，帕文的动作更凶狠了，像是要把迷迷糊糊间做出求欢举动的梅西用性器钉死在床上。他压根不知道自在做什么，帕文想。

梅西受不了，他现在浑身抖得厉害，敏感的内里随便的摩擦都让他感到一种战栗。但是他开始规律收紧的甬道和带着鼻音的反抗让帕文更加受不了，红了眼角的梅西看起来真的只想让人欺负他。帕文更深地插进去，根部几乎要被全部吞下，而且一直抵着之前找到的敏感点，抽插的饱满的顶端毫不留情地地撞过去。疼痛夹杂快感席卷全身，梅西一声哭叫，他现在连呼吸都带着颤抖。但是帕文没打算暂停，灵活修长的手指顺着梅西半软的性器稍作安抚，沉下腰继续解决自己的问题。他操得太深，伞头在因为不应期收紧的甬道里肆无忌惮地抽插，茎身嶙峋凸起擦蹭过最不堪操弄的一点。梅西偏过头，轻轻抽泣着。这真的丢脸，但是真的，他被操哭了。被折磨出来的一点泪水从泛红眼角染开来，呜咽声和斑驳水渍让帕文停了一下，细细吻着恋人柔软唇瓣，把呻吟堵在舌尖交缠里。

梅西的嘴唇颤抖着，帕文听到他似乎在骂人，不过这也无济于事了。 他开始在他体内抽插起来，那里又紧又湿，帕文抓着他的脚踝，将他的下身提起来，然后狠狠的撞进去。每一下帕文都会发出不小的动静，不过梅西只剩下沙哑的呻吟了，还有上气不接下气的抽泣。他的前端在刺激下又立了起来，但是帕文看起来并没有要结束的意思。他像射击般精准的撞击着他的敏感点，那让梅西精疲力尽地又射了一次。这次高潮，梅西连眼皮都不想动了，他半眯着染红的眼睛看着帕文，脚踝在他的的手心里紧绷，然后放松。 

帕文抓住他的手放在唇边吻了一下。

“你曾经忘了我没有关系，但是向我保证你从今往后不会再忘记我。”

“我——”

“向我保证，莱奥，和我说你不会忘了我。”

“你的生命里面见过那么多人，但是我却不要做过客。内马尔很特别，非常特别，但是莱奥，你不要忘了，他只是一个特别的过客罢了。”

帕文注视着他，眉目温柔，他又开始动起来。但是梅西现在就想着能够赶紧让他交待出来，他一把年纪了，经不起这么折腾。他上次这么剧烈地和人做爱可以追溯到前两个月双冠王游行的时候，皮克灌他酒，然后他喝醉了，然后两个人在皮克家里面折腾了整整一个晚上。第二天梅西起来的时候在怀疑人生，还好后面就没有什么重要的比赛了，为此他训练都差点迟到，而那一身的痕迹过了一个星期才彻底消下去。

但这都过去了，这都不重要。梅西对自己说，目前在你身上的这个，目前快把你操死的这个，才是你要解决的问题。

“看着我，莱奥，看着我。告诉我你不会离开我。我不是那个过客，我就是那个特别的人。”帕文发现了梅西的走神，他有点不开心，又开始大力抽送起来，这果然成功拉回了梅西的注意力。

“嗯……啊……我……”

梅西被快感折腾得有些语不成句，但是帕文硬是要他说出这些话。

这简直要逼疯了梅西。

“告诉我，莱奥，快点告诉我。”

“我…我…啊……我永远……不是你的……过客……”

“是的，莱奥。你永远都不会是我的过客。”

帕文吻住了梅西，梅西以为这样帕文能够满意了，但是没有。

“不过，莱奥，你没有说对，所以这一切就还不能结束。”

梅西已经要哭出来了，真的是，他一把年纪了，为什么要抓着他这个老人家不放，我们开开心心地上个床不好吗？

“你不会……是……啊……是我的……啊……过客！”

梅西抽泣着说完了这句话，然后，谢天谢地，帕文，年轻人，终于射在了他的身体里面。梅西松了一口气，但是随后又为了清理感到发愁。好在帕文直接在酒店又重新开了一个房间，他们打算直接到房间里面去休息。接着他们在大巴黎坐了好一会儿，主要是帕文陪着梅西坐了好一会儿。梅西抖着手，帕文从地上捡起被他扔掉的马黛茶和葡萄干。杯子没破，葡萄干外面抱着塑料袋和纸，也没有弄脏。梅西打开杯子喝了两口，茶已经凉了，带着一股苦甜苦甜的味道。然后他们两个人草草清理了现场，确保大约不会有人看出来以后，帕文扶着梅西走回了房间。

 

“莱奥?"

"嗯？“

清理干净的梅西坐在房间的床里面喝着热的马黛茶，他钻进被子里面，一旁给他拿来毛巾擦头发的帕文问他：

“你最后说的话……算数吗？”

梅西看着年轻人小心翼翼又带着一点希望的眼神，低头笑了笑。

“算数，当然算数的。”


End file.
